Cody&Harold:Brothers in Darkness
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Six-Shot! Cody and Harold have decided to stop hiding and reveal their true selves. Pairing CodyxGwen,Heather,Courtney,And Eva. HaroldxLeshawna,Bridgette,And Lindsay
1. Chapter 1

Disc:i own nothing.

Six-shot!

Gwen huffed angrily as she watched Cody sulk away after she rejected him rather harshly and watched as Harold ran over to him and comforted him and said something that made Cody turn and glare at her so hatefully that it made her flinch and guilt to bury in her heart.

-with Cody-

Harold ran to him and tried to comfort him and said "Who needs her huh? Why don't you find someone else,plus we can show every body the real us soon in the upcoming talent show,K bro?"

Cody nodded not trusting his voice and glared at Gwen.

Talent Show a few weeks after that.

Chris yelled out after Trent got done singing and playing his guitar.

"Well here come the two ner-WHAT?!"

Cody and Harold showed up but were different for one Harold didn't have his glasses and wore a crazed grin on his face and his hair was more wild and instead of his normal clothes he wore a short sleeved mesh shirt revealing his muscles and Six pack, Dark blue fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of them,dark blue pants with a lighter blue belt and the same metal plate as the buckle and black boots, and he had a pair of drumsticks.

Cody was wearing a teal hoodie with lighter blue swirls and circles on in his hair was more matted down and shaggy and his eyes had bags under them and he wore a dark scowl and dark blue cargo pants and teal colored sneakers he also had a guitar case on his back and a spray can on his hip.

Cody and Harold ignoring the whispers went on stage and Cody pulled out his electric guitar and pulled the mic close to him and Harold pulled out his drumsticks and walked to something big with a white tarp and pulled it off revealing a set of drums and sat down while Cody got ready.

They got done and Cody spoke into the mic making Gwen blush from it and him to narrow his eyes at her but said "We will be Playing for Duncan Hated you from hello by downplay here we go."

The name made Duncan narrow his eyes.

They started.

Cody started singing "Are you deaf, can you hear me?

'Cause I'm sick of it all  
Always digging in my skin  
Always pushing my back to the wall  
In my eyes there's a madness  
Can't believe what I saw  
And I'll be here laughing  
When you fall!

[Chorus]  
And there's nothing to say  
'Cause I'm already gone  
You know I'm not like you  
You were never wrong  
Go ahead walk away  
But I want you to know  
I always hated you  
Hated you from hello[2x]

Listen up, can you feel this?  
'Cause the curtain has called  
I will never regret it  
And I'll be here watching it all  
This is not what I wanted  
But I think you'll recall  
That I promised I'd be here  
When you crawl!

[Chorus]  
And there's nothing to say  
'Cause I'm already gone  
You know I'm not like you  
You were never wrong  
Go ahead walk away  
But I want you to know  
I always hated you  
Hated you from hello[2x]

And I can feel the anger in me start to grow  
(All the hate that's inside me)  
(Overtaking me)  
And everything about you is fake and hollow  
(All the things that they can't see)  
(Are the things I see)  
And no one's gonna stop you when you go!

And there's nothing to say  
'Cause I'm already gone  
You know I'm not like you  
You were never wrong  
Go ahead walk away  
But I want you to know  
I always hated you  
Hated you from hello [3x]

And Duncan yes we have hated you from hello!"

Cody says "Now this is how i feel in regards to Gwen and because i for some fuckin' reason still love you i always have and will."

"Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?!"

"So Gwen why do i love a bitch like you?"

Gwen was taken aback and flinched but before she could say anything Cody shrugged and looked at Heather and said "This is for you Heather. It's called Toxic by A Static Lullaby."

The title made Heather intrigued and she leaned in.

"Baby, can't you see?

I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

It's gettin' late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my Devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

I bet they are good to kiss." He winked making Heather blush.

Cody looked at Courtney and said "This ones for you my Mocha Godess! It's called whataya want from me by adam lambert." He winked again making her blush and he started "Hey, slow it down

Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
'Cause you're doing it perfectly

There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

So  
Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
(whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me  
(whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me"

Cody winked at Courtney making her faint and he looked at Eva and smirked and said "And this is for you my built beauty,It's called paralyser by finger eleven."

"I hold on so nervously

To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you!"

"And these last three are just in general how we feel."

"First up is Heathens by Twenty one pilots. Here we go!.

[x2:]All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades

You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you  
You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget

All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
You have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions

You're lovin' on freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)

All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(Watch it)  
Please, all my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know

Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
(It's blasphemy)  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
Another outsider ready to bust  
It looks like you might be one of us."

"The second one is Breaking point-one of a kind,Here we go!"

"I've got that feeling deep inside

Well what it is I don't know  
My vengeance starts to change  
My mind gets filled with rage  
I raise my fists up to the sky

Whatdaya see?

The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe I'm  
One of a kind

Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind

And Now I feel like I'm alive  
Don't know just how I got so low  
These voices in my mind  
Tell me it's killing time  
It is a thrill I can't describe

Whatdaya see?

The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe I'm  
One of a kind

Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind

The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe, makes you believe  
The fear that I see in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe, makes you believe

The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe, makes you believe

The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind

Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind!"

"And this last one is Fingernails by Skillet!"

"Never reaching what I want to reach

Never being who I want to be  
Blaming me when I fall and fail  
All my dreams splintering  
Under my fingernails  
Under my fingernails

I'm empty, lonely, and accused  
Accused without a word  
My fingernails are chipping down  
From clawing in the dirt  
I'm so lost, lost and confused  
I threw it all away  
How can I be beautiful  
When I am so afraid

Never reaching what I want to reach  
Never being who I want to be  
Blaming me when I fall and fail  
All my dreams splintering  
Under my fingernails  
All my dreams out of reach  
Under my fingernails

I watched it all slip through my hands  
My brokenness revealed  
I'm so proud, I'm so proud  
I'm crying to be filled  
I'm killing, destroying the plague  
That's killing me away  
I've got to live, I've got to love  
Like I am unafraid

Never reaching what I want to reach  
Never being who I want to be  
Blaming me when I fall and fail  
All my dreams splintering  
Under my fingernails [2x]

All my dreams out of reach  
Under my fingernails

I'm wasting, wasting every moment  
I want to be tasting  
Tasting every moment with you  
I'm suffering, I'm bleeding, on my knees  
Who's going to save me?  
Suffering, bleeding  
Save me from this pit of frailty

Never reaching what I want to reach  
Never being who I want to be  
Blaming me when I fall and fail  
All my dreams splintering  
Under my fingernails [2x]

All my dreams out of reach  
Under my fingernails

Never reaching me!"

Cody and Harold stood up and yelled "Goodnight Wawanaka we love you!"

And left but Duncan appeared before them but before he could get a word out Cody smashed his left fist into his fist and uppercut him and jumped and spin kicked his chest right into Harold who grabbed him and his grin grew bigger as he let his fist fly and blood splattered on him and when he was done he kneed Duncan's bloody face and knocked him out and they walked away high fiving each other.

Meanwhile Heather,Gwen,Courtney and Eva looked at Cody with a blush and Leshawna,Bridgette,and Lindsay looked at Harold with a blush. all thinking _'He's_ _ **Mine!**_ _'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: I own nothing.

chp.2

Cody and Harold were sleeping when both of them woke up with a start and sweaty after a dream that they refused to acknowledge ever and both looked at the clock and realized that it was 3:00 am and decided to go outside to train and walked onto the beach after gathering a bunch of tree stumps and made them into training post and went to work just as everyone came out and watched them with stunned faces and Cody set up his stereo and hit play and **Contradiction by Sevendust** started playing.

Cody started by taking his hoodie off and tying it around his waist and at the same time revealing his secret tattoos all around his body long black tribal lines circled his arms and connected to a big tribal dragon on his back that connected with two small lines on his ribs to a huge tribal wolf face on his chest and he got into a stance with his legs bent and his hands in a two finger claw shape.

He ran forward yelling " **Wolf Fang Fist!** " and purple energy swirled around his hands as he striked the post so hard that he started carving a shape into it and it formed Heather and he slammed his hand forward one final time and yelled as the energy formed a howling wolf head behind him and he stood there panting and walked over to a second one and got into a new stance with his legs bent again but his hands formed into claw shapes and his left one with the palm facing down and the right hand behind him and the palm facing upwards and he dashed at the post and yellow and blue energy exploded from him as he yelled " **Dragon Storm Rage!** " and started striking it extremely fast like a blur and carved a wooden statue of Eva and then he turned while still over flowing with energy and started kicking hard and fast and yelled " **Dragon Talon Strike!** " and carved the post into a statue of Courtney with just kicks and he turned as his energy turned bright orange and he punched his last stump and his energy exploded from his punch and formed the post into a statue of Gwen.

He stood here and slowly laughed and said "I guess i overdid it huh?Haha." Leaving everyone but Harold shocked. And the four girls that had statues made of them were blushing and had there mouths open in awe.

Meanwhile with Harold.

Harold also had tattoos on his back and was connected to his chest and legs.

His legs had Tribal tattoos going up and connecting to his back which had a huge Tribal raven and on his chest was a tribal fox head,and a Shark above that.

He stood shirtless making Leshawna,Bridgette and Lindsay drink up the sight and he got in a stance that had him bend his knees and have one fist pulled behind him and the other in front and bent at the elbow and when the song started good he ran forward while both arms glowed black and he Yelled" **Raven's Fury!** "and he started punching the stump into a statue of Leshawna and he turned and formed Green energy into his body as he jumped and yelled " **Foxes Emerald Drill!** " and spun and drilled into the post into a statue of Lindsay and he turned and as his hands got engulfed by a bright red and gold energy he clapped and yelled " **Shark's roar!** " and had his energy explode outward and formed a roaring shark behind him and formed a wooden statue of Bridgette.

The Seven girls all blushed at the statues feeling happy that that they did that.

Harold and Cody both looked and stood across from each other and they ran at each other as Cody's fist had Purple energy swirling around it and Harold's had Black around his and they slammed into each other's face and it made them stagger back but they started going at it in a blur making everyone drop their jaws and for the seven girls to have worry on their faces.

Cody and Harold where blown back but got up as the song changed to **The Devil in I by Slipknot** played and they looked at each other and Cody said "One last move?" Harold nodded and they got up and ran at each other and punched at the same time causing a massive bright flash of multi colored light and the seven to yell out in worry but after the light went away they were seen heavily battered and bruised but they turned and smiled at them and gave a thumbs up and passed out missing the yells of worry.


End file.
